


There's a pain in my heart (and it won't go away)

by Idk_izuuu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_izuuu/pseuds/Idk_izuuu
Summary: Luz is heartbroken because (she thinks) Amity likes someone else.But Amity is there to prove her so wrong.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 434





	There's a pain in my heart (and it won't go away)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in the ungodly hours of the morning.
> 
> I rewatched all of owl house over again and I was like "ok so why don't you write this instead of sleeping like a normal fangirl"  
> This is the result of my insomnia.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps: the title is lyrics to the song called "here with me" by marshmallow, this was also inspired by an animatic on youtube by theonedorkthatdraws check it out!

The boiling isles always had a nice view.

Luz had to admit that because now she would come to this spot often. She couldn't help it, the view was simply breathtaking.

The orange hue of the sky combined with the sun in the background just made it so nice to look at. She liked to come here on her lunch break and after school sometimes.

Luz smiled, taking a bite out of her sandwich as she watched the birds in the distance. This spot was also significant to her because of grom night.

She recalled the memory with excitement. Even though she did end up facing the one thing she was afraid of the most, it ended better than she expected.

Amity. 

Luz was so glad she came to her rescue, but she did feel bad at the same time because Luz was supposed to be her fearless champion. 

'Guess that turned out to be an empty promise...' she thought.

She wanted to be brave for Amity. She had been so down about being grom queen, and Luz wanted so badly to be there for her.

They did however, beat grom together at the end of the night. At least it wasn't a complete let down.

She could still remember the way her heart beat in her chest that night when dancing with Amity. It felt so surreal.

They were so in sync, they didn't need practice or anything like that. And they both became grom queens at the end of the night.

The feeling of Amity's hands in hers was one she never wanted to forget. But after that night had ended, Luz a felt longing sensation deep down. A longing to want to hold her hand again, to dance with her and have her in her arms once more.

Her smile turned into more of a grimace.

Amity liked somebody else.

Luz remembered her heart shattering like pieces of glass in her chest when she picked up the note.

Will you go to grom with me?

-Amity

Luz didn't deny what she felt. Ever since she met Amity, the girl had always seemed so captivating, and something about her just kept drawing Luz in, even when they were cross with eachother.

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. She could never tell Amity, she'd be disgusted. Plus, she liked somebody else. Luz didn't want to get in the way of that.

She leaned her back on the trunk of the tree they made as a result of grom night. The tree was somewhat comforting, but it could never fully soothe the longing ache in her chest.

She felt a small sting in the corner of her eyes. She didn't normally cry over small things, but this was different. 

"Luz?" 

Her head shot up quick, turning around to see Amity.

The mint-haired girl had been standing next to their tree. She blinked, staring at Luz.

She quickly wiped her eyes, hoping Amity didn't see. She stood up, putting a smile on her face with practiced ease.

"Hey Amity!" She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get away from school for a while... you?" She asked. There was a hint of a blush on her face.

"I like to come here to think sometimes. The view is nice! Ooh, and our tree is here!" Luz patted the bark of the tree, grinning at her.

Unbeknownst to Luz, Amity was gay panicking again.

"Hehe, yeah it's our tree alright! That we made, together, by dancing... I'll stop talking now." Amity quickly averted her eyes as to halt herself from dying of utter embarrassment.

Luz giggled. 'Why is she so darn cute?'

"Well you aren't just gonna stand there right? Come sit with me!" Luz grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down.

Amity yelped as she sat down next to her.

Luz put away the sandwhich she had abandoned at lunch time.

It was silent between them, but Luz knew it wasn't awkward. Moments they had like this ment so much to her, and it was comforting. Especially because this was probably going to be the only moments they'd be able to share together until Amity decided to confess to her crush.

Having Amity here now, and the knowledge of her friend's crush made her stomach clench tightly.

'Darn...' Luz thought internally.

She must've voiced her thoughts outloud because she felt Amity's hand on her shoulder. Her heart started thumping like a drum.

"Luz? Are you ok?" Amity looked so worried about her, and it was enough to make her cheeks turn red within seconds.

Luz nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Just have a little stomach ache that's all."

'Stomach ache? Really?' She scolded herself.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

She didn't feel good. She was sweating, she felt hot and all her thoughts were just giving her a headache. It's not like the feeling in her chest was helping either.

Her mind went back to the note. She replayed the events of grom night in her head over and over. She shut her eyes tightly.

The thought of having Amity's hand in hers again, holding her tightly, them swaying together in perfect sync, it was all too much.

All of it had been picking at for days, and it was only coming down in her now.

She felt the corners if her eyes sting again. 'No, no, no! I can't let her see me like this!' It was no use. She felt tears roll down her face in hot streaks. she clutched her stomach tight.

"L--Luz?! What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Amity's eyes widened as she squeezed Luz's shoulder.

She shook her head, raising an arm to wipe her face. "I-it's nothing..." she spoke, but Amity heard it come out in almost a whimper.

"If it's nothing then why are you crying?" Amity asked softly. She didn't really know how to comfort crying people, so she did what she thought was best.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Luz. The action itself was killing her. Her cheeks burned brightly. Surely luz would push her off, but to Amity's surprise she didn't.

Luz instead hugged herself tighter. Amity holding her felt nice, but at the same time it hurt more.

"I--i... Amity I have feelings for you."

The words struck her quickly like a train.

"You... what?"

Luz whimpered as she pulled away. "I like you! I... I didn't want to say anything! After grom and the whole grudge ball thing I just... I have tons of feelings for you. And I can't stop them, I tried! Really i did! because i know you don't like me back! You were planning on asking somebody else to grom, so I just tried pushing my feelings down and i-" Luz's ramble was cut off by Amity cupping her face gently.

"Y--you like me?"

Luz stared directly in her eyes before sniffing as she nodded. "Of course I do! You're amazing Amity! I... i just didn't want to get in the way of you and whoever you liked--"

"Luz, you were the one i wanted to ask to grom."

She blinked. "You... you were going ask me to grom?"

Amity nodded, smiling softly as she used her thumbs to wipe Luz's tears away.

"Yeah... i was going to give the note to you. I started having second thoughts, and then i was announced as grom queen, so that kinda ruined things. But then you asked me to grom instead and we defeated it together, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Amity spoke.

Luz, teary eyed and shocked, pulled Amity into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry!" She practically shouted it. Amity slowly returned the hug just as tight.

"What are you saying sorry for?" She asked softly, rubbing Luz's back to try and comfort her some more, though Amity knew this sudden confession might've done just that.

"For being an idiot." Luz mumbled into her shoulder.

Amity laughed, pulling back to look at her. "That's what I love about you."

Eyes locked an eyes and something came over Luz, she didn't know what it was bur whatever it had been led her to pecking Amity on the lips.

"I guess I'm your idiot now." She grinned. Tears were still running down her face, but they were much happier now.

"I don't mind that at all."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sweet baby gays. I love them with all my heart🥺🙏🏾
> 
> Drop a comment, my insomnia would love that.


End file.
